


Voy a quedarme

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Carpemusical [9]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Quiero decir que no sube más de lo que ya sale en canon en las series, Songfic, Spoilers, a ver es que no escribía angst de Dalharil desde el verano, dalharil is touch starved, dalharil-centrico, los tw/cw no deberían ser un problema si has podido ver las movidas del carpeverso, organización: El Sol Oculto, tenía puns pensados para los tags pero ya no me acuerdo, todo lo canon compliant que puedo hacer yo un fic, which no suele ser mucho porque me pongo en plan SENTIMIENTOS y me rayo mucho lmao, y hoy ha salido la canción esta y he dicho "sounds like dalheren to me", ya le tocaba a la moza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Quédate esta noche para ver amanecer,para sentir tu voz acariciándome.Quédate un segundo más, no hay nada que perder,mientras dibujo un mar de memorias en tu piel.SPOILERS especial Secret Nae'Sin (y de más cosas, pero si has visto el Secret Nae es porque lo demás ya lo has visto).
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías) / Dalharil (El Auge)
Series: Carpemusical [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Voy a quedarme

**Author's Note:**

> God works hard, but I work harder sacando este fic apenas 9 horas después de que saliese la canción (y teniendo una partida de 3 horas en medio)
> 
> Anyway, que este ship me da mucha vida (y me la quita) y for like, once, he hecho algo medianamente bonito de ellas (aunque ya sabemos cómo acaba...)
> 
> No proofread, we die like Veldorn.

_Quédate esta noche para ver amanecer,_

_para sentir tu voz acariciándome._

_Quédate un segundo más, no hay nada que perder,_

_mientras dibujo un mar de memorias en tu piel._

Podían ver el cielo nocturno desde su pequeño escondite, el refugio dónde solían ir cuando las cosas las superaban. Dónde siempre se juraban esperar a ver los primeros rayos tornar el negro en dorado, pero nunca cumplían. El motivo por el que habían acabado ahí esa noche era irrelevante, era uno más en una lista más larga que la que ocultaban bajo la cama.

Un bostezo escapó de los labios de la genasi, llenando el ambiente, previamente en silencio. Pero no vino solo, se dejó caer, apoyando la cabeza en su compañera. Puede que fuese un gesto simple, un cariño sin realmente significado más allá de la amistad y la cercanía. Pero para Dalharil significaba un mundo.

La miró, intentando ignorar la sensación en el fondo de su garganta que pedía que respondiese a su bostezo con otro. No iba a cerrar los ojos, no ahora. Quería verla bien, beber de la visión ante sus ojos. Porque un gesto tan mundano como el que acababa de recibir por parte de su compañera de habitación no hubiera sido posible hacía apenas un mes.

Dalharil no sabía lo que era necesitar cariño hasta que lo había experimentado. O puede que sí lo supiese, pero no lo echase de menos al no haberlo tenido nunca. Uno no puede entristecerse por lo que no conoce. Pero ahora que lo había sentido, ahora que Seren se acercaba a ella sin temblar, voluntariamente, no podía evitar querer más.

Apretó sus manos en puños, queriendo hacer algo, queriendo cogerle la mano, abrazarla, devolver el gesto. Pero no sintiéndose capaz de ello. No. Aún no. Necesitaba hacer las cosas a un ritmo que fuese el adecuado para ambas. No quería asustarla, y sabía de sobra que provocaba ese efecto en la gente.

Así que se limitó a mirarla y recordar. A pensar en el progreso que habían hecho, en el que les quedaba por hacer.

_He bajado el cielo para descubrir_

_qué se esconde en tu mirada_

_sólo a unos centímetros de mí._

No había descanso para la joven semidrow. Los mismos ojos que observaban todos sus movimientos en la realidad también la perseguían en sueños. ¿Podía el gris ser cálido? Porque no le quedaba duda de que el de Seren lo era. Era lo más real entre las paredes del templo, era lo que la levantaba por las mañanas.

Pero también eran aquello capaz de saber qué le pasaba sin necesidad de mediar palabras. Porque no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero la genasi era capaz de entenderla con solo una mirada. Esos ojos escrutaban en su alma, desnudándola, quitando todas las capas que, con tanto esmero, había puesto ella de por medio.

Todo eso daba igual, todas las barreras, todas las mentiras, Seren podía ver a través. Seren la entendía. Y, con el tiempo, Dalharil había dejado de ver eso como algo negativo. Había encontrado que, con más frecuencia de la esperada, una mano en la suya le traía calma a su corazón desordenado.

_Voy a quedarme y prometo quererte más que ayer._

_Voy a besarte muy lento como la primera vez._

_Y dejar atrás el miedo con tu alma entre mis dedos._

_Quédate, porque yo voy a quedarme._

“Si nos vamos, nos vamos juntos; si nos quedamos, nos quedamos juntos.”

Esa había sido la promesa. Riddle, Seren y Dalharil; los tres de una juventud alarmante. En una edad en la que lo normal sería jurarse amistad eterna, no un mecanismo de supervivencia en una organización criminal. ¿Pero no era también, en parte, un juramento de amistad?

Tres almas jóvenes, viviendo vidas más complejas de lo que deberían ser, atrapados en una lucha que no era la suya. Con vidas creadas, a veces, para la misma. Con destinos entrecruzados que ni las mismas deidades podrían separar. Con futuros decididos desde el momento de su nacimiento.

Y esa promesa. Susurrada en las noches más duras, como un mantra, como una plegaria. Las palabras de niños que confiaban en que, pasase lo que pasase, pudiesen contar los unos con los otros. Irrompible porque no concebían la vida sin los demás. Irrompible porque la ataban sus traumas. Irrompible por el miedo que se pegaba a cada palabra.

Ese miedo. Esa sensación en el pecho, esas pulsaciones aceleradas y miradas a los lados cada vez que hablaban entre susurros de las posibilidades, de huir a alguna isla independiente, de ser libres. Eso que hacía a Seren despertar entre pesadillas. Eso que ensombrecía la cara de Dalharil cada vez que le mandaban una misión. Eso que hacía a Riddle sentirse pequeño, como antes de conocerlas a ellas.

Las palabras no eran necesarias para recordar la promesa. Se encontraba en dos manos dadas bajo la mesa, en miradas cómplices que duraban medio segundo, en un beso compartido a oscuras. Uno dulce, en la sien de la genasi que aún temblaba tras los horrores en su mente, tras los recuerdos. Uno seguido de muchos más. Uno como recuerdo, uno como valor. Un beso para quitar el miedo igual que ella se lo había quitado a Dalharil con el primero que le había dado.

_Sé que hay muchos como yo con tanto que ofrecer,_

_pero juro que este amor nadie lo podrá vencer._

_Y aunque nuestro baile diera un paso marcha atrás_

_no te preocupes yo contigo siempre bailaré._

Sus pasos sonaban sobre la piedra del templo, su cabeza alzada. Y cualquiera que supiese lo mínimo de ella sabría que estaba haciendo notar su presencia, sabría que quería hacer que la gente se girase. Porque no tenía nada que temer y a la vez lo tenía todo. Porque en parte sabía que solo era una hija más, pero tambien que era _la_ _hija_.

Caminaba con unos andares de asesina, y no porque fuese su profesión. Caminaba con los andares de quien iba a asistir a la investigación del crimen que ella misma había cometido. Porque puede que fuesen muchos hermanos en la familia, puede que los viesen como algo dispensable. Pero ella no era así. Ella, junto a Riddle, había tenido el valor de hacer lo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer.

Ignoraba las miradas de los demás, hermanos o no, juzgándola, desconfiando de ella. Porque solo podía pensar en que lo que había hecho no era más que parte del plan de Riddle. El plan que le iba a devolver a Seren. Matar a Veldorn había sido parte del mismo, pero Dalharil no quería ni pensar que lo había hecho por la organización ni por el plan. Lo había hecho por sí misma, por su hermano, y por Seren. Lo había hecho por esas manos cogiéndola, impidiéndole irse, impidiéndole cumplir su parte de la promesa.

Pero ahora mismo eso no importaba, conforme caminaba hacía la sala donde se iba a realizar la reunión. Lo que importaba era que cada vez estaban más cerca, que cada día era un día menos que esperar antes de volver a verla. Antes de la tan esperada reunión.

_¿Qué más da si el mundo se derrumba hoy_

_o qué pasará mañana?_

_Que yo de tu lado no me voy._

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la empuñadura. Una daga en cada mano, el peso familiar en ellas. Llevaba entrenando toda su vida y a estas alturas se sentían como una prolongación de su brazo más que como un instrumento. El marrón de su piel fundiéndose con la empuñadura de cuero, siendo uno.

Había escogido las mismas armas con las que había matado a su padre, queriendo pensar que Riddle diría algo de como padre e hijo iban a sufrir bajo el mismo filo. Pero no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él tras tomar la decisión. O más bien no había querido sacar tiempo. Prefería no estar cerca de aquellos a quienes quería justo antes de tener que hacer cosas como la que iba a hacer. Ya habría tiempo para dramatismos luego, ahora tenía que centrarse.

Miró el filo, viendo a su reflejo devolverle la mirada. Pero no se vio solo a sí misma. Recordó a Seren reflejándose en esa misma arma. Cerró los ojos, sacudiéndose el recuerdo de encima.

Eso estaba en el pasado. Y el futuro puede que fuese incierto, pero tenía claro que iba a ser un futuro con ella.

_Voy a quedarme y prometo quererte más que ayer._

_Voy a besarte muy lento como la primera vez._

_Y dejar atrás el miedo con tu alma entre mis dedos._

_Quédate, porque yo voy a quedarme…_

Dos años puede que pasen rápido, pero Dalharil no veía el momento de ir a buscar a Seren. Puede que no estuviese todo listo, puede que faltase por pulir demasiados detalles. Pero no merecía le pena esperar sin poder hacer más que sentir un vuelco en el corazón cada vez que llegaba una orden de matarla.

Riddle le decía que tuviese paciencia, que, si habían conseguido todo lo que habían conseguido en dos años, que pensase qué tendrían en tres. A la vez que intentaba decirle que se preparase en caso de que no saliese como ella esperaba. Pero eso era una tontería.

Era una tontería porque Seren iba a volver. Iba a ver que podía estar allí, estar con ella, sin tener que matar a nadie, e iba a volver. Dalharil lo tenía claro, y no entendía por qué Riddle no, por qué dudaba. Puede que tuviese miedo de ilusionarse y perder de nuevo a su mejor amiga, pero ella sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Seren la quería, y ella quería a Seren. Y Seren quería a Riddle como un hermano, ¿por qué no iba a volver con ellos?

Solo necesitaba hablar con ella, contarle lo que habían estado haciendo, decirle que la seguía queriendo y que nunca había querido quedarse. Pero no podía hacerlo ya, no podía arriesgarse a que no fuese lo suficientemente seguro. Lo único que se permitía era cerrar los ojos en la noche, en una cama que sentía demasiado vacía, y soñar despierta.

Pensar en cómo sería besar sus labios tras tanto tiempo, cómo sería oírla decir que la quería. Pensar en Seren, como siempre.

_...a tu lado, aunque nos tiemble el suelo,_

_se apague el sol, se caiga el cielo._

_A tan solo unos centímetros los dos…_

Daba igual todo ya. Daba igual porque le habían perdido la pista a Seren en el bosque. Daba igual porque, ignorando a Riddle, había ido ella misma a buscarla. La iba a traer de vuelta, lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado peligroso y era para nada. Conforme estaban las cosas en El Sol Oculto ahora mismo podían traerla de vuelta. Así que le daba igual todo, era lo que iba a hacer. No más miedo, no más dudas.

No más asesinos yendo a por la genasi, aunque tuviese que encargarse personalmente de ellos. Sus dagas demasiado rápidas, su cuerpo una máquina de matar, los sonidos naturales del bosque camuflándola hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Y ya averiguaría luego quién les había mandado, porque había actuado a espaldas de ella. Y, fuese quien fuese, le haría pagar.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. No. Porque ante sí había una especie de casa abandonada. Tenía que ser ahí. No podía ser otro sitio. Y no sabía si los latidos acelerados de su corazón se debían a la pelea de la que aún estaba calmándose, o al ser consciente de que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Seren en años.

_Y dejar atrás el miedo con tu alma entre mis dedos._

_Quédate, porque yo voy a quedarme…_

Podía sentir los brazos de Seren sobre su espalda, una sensación que temía haber olvidado, pero recordaba. Podía sentir sus labios, ese primer beso que seguía dormido en los mismos, todo su cuerpo… Y Dalharil no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Porque se sentía plena como no se había sentido en los últimos dos años. Porque había tanto que decirle.

“Llevo… llevo un montón de tiempo esperando para poder encontrarte otra vez.”

Porque esta vez sí podía quedarse con ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo como un mes que no consigo escribir más que un par de párrafos cortitos de seguido, a ver si se me pasa pronto. Que para escribir esto he estado como tres horas cuando de normal lo habría hecho en una. (Y he estado procurando no releer porque no quiero que me de la de "No es lo suficientemente bueno" y borrarlo. Por eso no está proofread).


End file.
